Stranded
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: After the bus breaks down in a storm on the way home from Regionals, New Directions find themselves taking shelter in an old abandoned hospital. Is it just that? Or does something more sinister lurk? KLAINE! Rated for safety! Might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another new project. You know you love it, haha! I will work on updating stuff, I promise. But seeing as I just love doing stories like this particular one, it was only a matter of time before I was prompted with a plot bunny for a Glee one. I'm a horror fanatic and my favorite locations for horror stories are hotels and hospitals. *snickers* This is the latter. I've already attempted a project with a hotel in it. But seeing as that one is actually going to be based on something, it's going to take me a while to work it. Anyway, I do hope you love my craziness of starting new stuff and now, do enjoy one of the many horror scenarios I happen to be an expert at telling. Hospitals and hotels are my special. See you on the other end. *wicked grin***

**Disclaimer: I don't own our very Gleefully Glee. It would never really get this scary. Though I would totally do it if I owned it. I wish I own Darren and Chris but sadly I don't so I'll just play with their charries some more.**

* * *

><p>It was late, a little too late. The kids from the William McKinley Glee Club were late leaving the Regionals competition, which they had won. It kind of sucked a bit having to travel so far for the competition. It had originally been set to actually take place at McKinley, just like Sectionals but the location had been changed at the last minute and the time had changed as well. Needless to say, the kids were not in much of a good mood.<p>

Since they'd been at the hall for the competition, it had started storming outside. The drive was slow, what with the driver having to squint to see where they were going. Not to mention, somewhat uncomfortable.

Kurt Hummel, countertenor for the McKinley High New Directions rested his head against the cool glass of the window. His eyes were barely open. One of his hands was wrapped tightly in the hand of the boy next to him. Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend.

Rachel Berry, as usual, still couldn't keep her mouth shut. She was chattering away to Finn Hudson, Kurt's stepbrother, who had proposed to Rachel not that long ago. Kurt thought the two of them were nuts for wanting to get married already. What the hell were they doing to their lives? Not to mention, she was ranting about how they were going to be late for the wedding now, which she had insisted they move up to that day because life was so short.

Most of the kids on the bus had been sincerely and deeply affected by the fact that David Karofsky, a former McKinley student and former tormentor of Kurt, had attempted suicide, but none more so than Kurt.

He hadn't really admitted much as too how responsible he felt for what Dave had tried to do.

He let out a sigh, thinking about going to the hospital to set things straight with the boy when they got back to Lima, which was starting to look like it wouldn't' be anytime soon.

"Hey," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt lifted his head from the window and turned to look at his boyfriend. "Hm?" he prompted.

Blaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" he asked. Kurt couldn't help but smile. How did he get so lucky as to get such a caring boyfriend? God Blaine was perfect and amazing and God, he loved him so damn much.

"As long as I have you, I'll be all right," he replied. Blaine grinned at him. The two boys leant forward and kissed, lips soft and warm against each other. When they pulled apart, Kurt snuggled into Blaine, attempting to get warm. The bus was freezing from the press of the storm on the outside. Blaine wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Mr. Schue, can we just stop at a hotel or something?" asked Mercedes Jones suddenly from her seat next to Sam Evans in the back. Mr. Schuester turned his head from the front seat to look at her.

The choir director sighed heavily. "Sorry Mercedes. But we don't have funds for that."

A voice, belonging to one Sugar Motta piped up. "I can cover a night in a hotel for all of us Mr. Schue," she said brightly.

Again, their choir director sighed. "That's nice Sugar but I really don't think your parents would approve." Silence fell over the bus. It was clear that the lot of them were kind of hoping that they could just go to a hotel. None of them really wanted to spend eternity on that bus.

About five minutes later, it seemed that they were about to get their wish. There was a noise sort of like an explosion and the bus suddenly skidded on the road, swerving in an arc and causing all the occupants to scream or shout.

"What the fuck?" That was none other than Noah Puckerman, better known as Puck to his friends. Of course, he would be the one to curse. "Learn how to drive will you?"

Santana Lopez started yelling in Spanish while her girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce attempted to pat her back comfortingly.

"Damn, my wheel is jammed, yo!" came the voice of Artie Abrams, their resident cripple, not that it was much of a problem. Artie was a cool guy but from the sound of it, the sudden jolt and swerve had jammed one of the wheels on his chair.

Mike Chang and his girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang stood up immediately to attempt to help him. Rory Flannagan glanced at Quinn Fabray with a worried look, which the blonde girl returned.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue asked urgently. There were nods and quips of yes. "Stay here," he added.

"Mr. Schue, you can't go out in that storm!" Rachel cried heatedly. Kurt was surprised that something had for once made the diva girl forget about her damned wedding. He glanced over at her before throwing his eyes forward and gasping slightly.

"Blaine!" he cried, pointing toward the front. Blaine followed his gaze and his hazel eyes widened slightly. The front of the bus was smoking. Kurt, who's dad was a mechanic who ran his own garage suddenly felt like he should just get up and go try and help Mr. Schuester and the driver inspect the damage but he knew they would probably both try to stop him and he didn't really feel much like arguing right than.

Finn was staring out the window in the seat behind Kurt and Blaine, Rachel fuming beside him. His eyes were narrowed and suddenly, the whole bus was full of voices, arguing and shouting and worrying and wondering what the hell they were all going to do now. Finn suddenly stood from his seat. He shoved to fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Right. There's shelter right across the street over there!" he said, pointing out the window. Kurt gazed out his window with Blaine glancing over his shoulder to see what his stepbrother was referring too. The countertenor frowned.

"That looks abandoned Finn," he said, wrinkling his nose and shuddering.

"We're also in the middle of nowhere boo," Mercedes commented. Kurt glanced at her briefly before turning his gaze back on the window.

Everyone was now crowded around their side of the bus and looking out at the place.

"What do you think it is?" Quinn asked.

"I think the more appropriate question is, what do you think it was?" Rory piped up. They all looked at each other, suddenly afraid.

It was then that Mr. Schue climbed back aboard the bus. He was soaking wet and did not look very happy. The kids all turned to look at him, waiting expectantly for word of what the verdict was on the damage.

"Sorry guys," he said. "Looks like we need a tow and unfortunately none of the tow companies are willing to come out in this whether. We're going to have to wait for it to let up."

Well, that was just perfect. Now they had two options. One, they could stay crammed on the bus and freeze to death trying to keep warm and end up getting all cramped and crowded and cranky and have no place to shower or use the restroom, meaning they'd probably have to get off the bus and piss by the side of the road or something, an idea Kurt was not looking forward to. Or two, they could get off the bus and take their chances with the building across the street. Weighing the options, Kurt decided he'd rather take his chances with that building than stay crammed on the bus.

Finn jerked his thumb toward the window again. "There's shelter across the street Mr. Schue." Almost immediately, people started protesting. No one seemed to be interested in going to the creepy abandoned place.

Kurt stood up and mimicked Finn's whistling action. "Stop it!" he spat, placing his hands on his hips. "You're all being such babies. Now, the way I see it, we can stay cramped on this bus, freeze, and have to piss at the side of the road out in the damn rain, or we can brave the storm and see if we can't get into that building." He paused. "I don't like the idea of entering any creepy abandoned building anymore than the rest of you but we don't have much choice and I'd much rather do that than stay cramped on this goddamn bus."

Silence fell among them all. Kurt did have a point. It would be agony to stay on the bus.

Kurt huffed a breath. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to try my luck." He held out his hand for Blaine, who slid his into it easily and stood with him. The two of them proceeded down the aisle and off the bus. It was only a few seconds before the rest of their friends followed.

No one said anything as the lot of them huddled together in the storm and ran all as one across the road, which was void of cars. The driver stayed behind, saying that he would wait with the bus until any such luck that they could get a tow truck out to it.

Kurt and Blaine were the first to reach the building, which Kurt could now tell had once been a hospital. He turned to Blaine, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Do you have a handkerchief or something?" he asked. Blaine raised one perfectly triangular eyebrow.

"A handkerchief? Really Kurt?" He shook his head but a light smile tugged at his lips. Blaine reached a hand toward the door and wrapped it around the hand. Kurt grimaced.

"Just so you know, you're washing that hand before you come near me with it," Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes and gave the door a sharp tug. To their relief, it swung open. Blaine's other hand was still grasping Kurt's. He tugged lightly on it and the two of them entered the building, their friends and Mr. Schue following behind them.

Once they were all inside, the door seemed to have a mind of its own and slammed shut. Tina jumped and turned at the sound, as she had been the last one in. She quickly braced her arms against the door and pushed. It wouldn't budge.

"Great. I think it's stuck now. Looks like we can't go back now if we change our minds," the Asian girl said. She laughed a bit nervously. No one was really comforted by this knowledge.

Kurt gripped a hold of Blaine's hand tighter and Blaine could tell that the taller boy was slightly scared. He didn't blame him. Thinking of his history with hospital's and Kurt's and the fact that Karofsky was currently in a hospital, it just unnerved him and he was quite sure that Kurt was feeling the same way. This was not good. They needed to get out. Though he could hardly see in the dim light, one look at Kurt's face told him he was starting to regret the decision to come to this place. But at least it had more space.

"Come on," Kurt said quietly, tugging on Blaine's hand. "Let's find a bathroom."

The two started walking forward when they were stopped by Mr. Schue. "Where are you two going?" he asked. Kurt looked back at him.

"To find a bathroom. We won't separate, I promise," Kurt replied, glancing at Blaine who gave a reassuring nod.

"Good idea Kurt," Mr. Schue said. "All right, if you have to go anywhere, I don't want you going without someone else," he went on.

Santana scoffed, dropping Brittany's pinkie and folding her arms across her chest. "Oh please Schuester. We're not babies. Like we can't handle going anywhere on our own," the Latina said, turning her head so that her long dark hair flopped over her shoulder. Brittany patted her shoulder reassuringly.

Mr. Schue sighed. "I know Santana. But you look at this place and tell me, do you really want to walk around here on your own?" Santana didn't say anything. "Thought so." He turned back to look at Kurt and Blaine but noticed that the two boys had already walked off.

* * *

><p>Kurt was completely silent as he and Blaine strolled down a corridor. This hospital was clearly abandoned all right. Dirt and dust and grime covered everything. Cobwebs were everywhere. They occasionally passed a stray gurney or wheelchair and Kurt wrinkled his nose. He was trying not to sniff because he noticed that the place smelled awfully foul. Not to mention, it was just as cold inside as it was on the bus. But that was really no surprised. Even hospitals that were still in use were freezing. Kurt shuddered.<p>

"You okay?" Blaine asked, looking over at his boyfriend. Kurt forced a smile on his face and nodded. Blaine squeezed his hand. "See a bathroom yet?" Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Well, there has to be one around here somewhere." Kurt nodded. He didn't really feel much like talking.

The two boys continued to walk in silence, eyes scanning the doors they passed, looking for one that said men's restroom.

It seemed to be an eternally before they finally found one, though they'd weaved in and out of several different corridors, leaving them both completely lost and knowing they would be having hell trying to find their way back.

"Finally!" Kurt said aloud, his voice echoing off the walls. Blaine couldn't help but chuckled. Kurt turned the handled on the door and pushed it open. He found himself quite surprised that the bathroom didn't look as abandoned as the rest of the hospital. Actually, it looked quite pristine and clean, as though the hospital was still running.

"What the fuck?" Blaine said and Kurt frowned at him. "Sorry," he muttered. Kurt knew that Blaine was wondering the same thing he had been. The two looked at each other.

"Let's not think about it now. Wash your hands Blaine," Kurt said, pulling him over to the sink. The other boy nodded and turned on the tap, shoving his hands under the faucet and starting to scrub them clean, relishing in the warmth of the water. Kurt couldn't help smiling at the satisfied looked on his face. "I'm just going to relieve myself. Don't go anywhere," he whispered in Blaine's ear, giving him a gentle peck beneath the lobe, causing Blaine to shiver slightly. Kurt giggled and disappeared into a stall for a moment.

Blaine held his breath, not really liking the fact that Kurt had left him, if only for a second to go to the bathroom. He let it out with a rush as he heard the toilet flush and Kurt emerged again.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked playfully, heading over to the sinks to wash his hands. "Afraid I'd disappear on you?" Blaine frowned. Kurt just chuckled and turned on the tap. But the moment he did, he let out a sudden shriek and jumped back from the sink. Blaine's faucet was still running the warm water but his eyes were now on the sink that Kurt had just turned on.

Pouring from the faucet was something very different from water. Something that was dark, thick, and red. Something that looked suspiciously like blood!

"Hot damn!" Blaine cried. He quickly moved to turn the faucet off, watching with horror and a stir in his stomach as the thick stuff slowly pushed its way down the drain, staining the white sink red. Blaine grabbed for Kurt's hand and pulled him back over. Kurt was trembling all over. "Here," he said gently, pulling Kurt's hands and sticking them under his faucet. Kurt relaxed a bit at the feel of the warm water washing over him.

After a few moments, Blaine turned off the tap and pulled Kurt into a hug. The boy was still shaken. "How could there…be…oh Blaine," he managed to stutter out, leaning his head down and burying it into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine did his best to try and calm him down. "Come on. Let's just get out of here. See if we can find our way back to the others." Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him sweetly before taking his hand in his again.

The two boys left the bathroom in a bit of a huff and turned back down the corridor the way they had come. Now, if only they could remember the other turns in their path.

* * *

><p>Kurt's shriek had been loud. Back in the entryway, everyone else had seemed to hear it. Finn had done something stupid the moment he recognized the voice as his brother's. He'd run off down a corridor with Mr. Schue calling out to him. Thinking quickly, Puck had taken off after Finn. No way was he going to let Finn get himself into some kind of trouble.<p>

Mercedes turned to Mr. Schue. "I don't think anyone else should split up Mr. Schue." The man looked at her and nodded. "We need to find the four of them. We need to find them as a group."

"News flash Aretha," Santana spat. Mercedes glared at her. "This place is like el grande," she stated, knowing full well that she was playing on her own language but not caring. "Porcelain and the hobbit could be anywhere and for all we know, man boobs has already got himself stuck in butt-fucked Egypt somewhere. I know it's not a good idea to split up, but I think we'd have more success finding them if we did."

The others were silent for several moments. Santana unfortunately had a point.

"She's right," Sam said. "If we split up, we'll cover more ground that way."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Fine," he said. "We'll go in pairs." Sam immediately took Mercedes' hand. Santana latched her pinkie back with Brittany's. Rory teamed up with Sugar. Mike and Tina grabbed each other. Quinn and Rachel, seeing as they had learned to get along better and were on better terms. That left Mr. Schue and Artie to partner up. The boy in the wheelchair gave his choir teacher a grin. Once everyone had paired up, they set off in search of their friends.

But splitting up was probably the worst thing they could have done in this godforsaken place.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Puck shouted, calling after his friend. Finn turned his head, having stopped dead in an intersection. Puck caught up to him and shook his head. "Dude, not cool. Didn't we already decide not to split up otherwise?" he said, leaning over to catch his breath. Finn looked guilty.<p>

"Sorry dude," he said, running a hand sheepishly through his hair. "But Kurt…" he trailed off as a worried expression crossed his face.

Puck raised a hand and placed it comfortingly on the taller boy's arm. "We'll find him dude, don't worry. He and hobbit can't be that lost," he said, trying to crack a joke. Finn just glared at him. Puck threw up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, okay, sorry!" he said quickly.

A sigh broke from Finn's mouth. They started walking down the corridor again. Finn decided that he would just keep going straight. It was probably smarter to not take too many turns. That way, they would be able to find their way back to the others easier.

Quiet fell between them as they walked. That was until they passed a door and something banged on it from the other side just as they walked by, causing both boys to start.

"What the hell was that?" Puck cried out, eyes wide. Finn shook his head. A voice broke out from the other side.

"Puck? Is that you?" It sounded like Kurt. Finn looked relieved and Puck patted his arm in reassurance. "Can you help us? Blaine and I kind of got stuck and the door won't open from our side anymore!"

The Mohawk boy glanced at Finn and the two nodded. "Don't worry dude, we got you!" Puck cried back. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around the handle, giving a tug. It pulled open quite easily and that was the first sign that something wasn't exactly right. It didn't pull as though it had been jammed. Puck and Finn glanced at each other their eyes met the dark space on the other side of that door.

When they saw the head leering out at them, they both stumbled back intending to run but than, they found they couldn't move. The head allowed a really creepy smile to cross its face. "Oh thank you Puck," it said in excellent replication of Kurt's voice. "Yeah, thanks to you too Finn," it went on, this time sounding exactly like Blaine. It spoke a final time. "You've made my job so much easier boys!" This time, the voice was creepy and dark and not like anyone they knew. The head broke out in laughter and again, Finn and Puck tried to run.

"Can you move?" Finn shouted to his friend. Puck shook his head. Finn had never seen his best friend look so damn scared before. "Me either!" That was the last thing the giant boy said before some unknown force grabbed hold of both boys, yanking them into the dark and the door slammed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's only the beginning ladies and gentlemen. But now, what has happened to our dear Finn and Puck? What will happen to everyone else? How did the head know their voices and names so soon? Ghosts seem to know everything sometimes, don't they? What would you guys like to see happen? I'm always open to suggestions and ideas. I'm never short on my own though. I have tons of situations I've used in the past for stories like this that I can totally twist into Glee verse. But I like taking suggestions and if I use something you guys come up with, I'll credit you! This author's note is getting kind of long so I'll just say my usual, reviews make me smile so leave them please! I'm going to say, if I can get at least five, I'll update this story quicker. Thanks guys! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, you guys rose to the challenge and got me at least five reviews for the first chapter. So here's your reward! Chapter two! I'll likely be updating something else tomorrow. xD Just so you know, I have no idea what kinds of things will happen in this lovely story. They'll just happen as I write them and whatever scenarios play out, will play out. But thanks so much for your support and I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far. I hope chapter two is worth it to you guys! And again, if you want to give me suggestions for things you'd like to see happen, I'm open to them!**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Glee, or Chris or Darren, which sucks. But I do own this plot and my self-proclaimed excellency at writing hospital stories! Also, I own the ghosts. Yeah. *coughs***

* * *

><p>"Well, that settles it," Blaine said flatly as he and Kurt entered yet another unfamiliar yet familiar intersection. "We are hopelessly lost." He threw his hands up in exaggeration and Kurt bit his lip. He was starting to hate this place more and more and wondering if it might have been a smarter idea to have everyone search for bathrooms as a group.<p>

Kurt started pacing, dropping his hold on his boyfriend's hand. Blaine watched him, barely taking in their surroundings.

The intersection they were in was marked on the corner by a nurse's station. Dust, dirt and cobwebs covered the top of it. And Blaine could just make out the fact that there were a few old abandoned folders stacked on the corner. For the most part, he kept his eyes on Kurt, who was still pacing.

That was until they heard it. A loud blast ripped the air and Kurt grabbed Blaine as the two of them were both suddenly thrown backward, landing hard on the floor. Kurt groaned.

"What the Gaga was that?" Kurt asked, attempting to pick himself up from the ground. But Blaine was not looking at him. His eyes were staring wide at something. "Blaine?" Kurt questioned, watching his boyfriend scuttle a bit backwards on his hands. He waved a hand in front of Blaine's face but the shorter boy didn't react. Wanting to know what the heck was getting to him, Kurt turned his eyes in the direction his boyfriend was staring.

He froze.

The wall behind the nurse's station had a round hole in it. The hole was both smoking and covered with a substance that looked like blood and…dare Kurt think it, brain matter.

"Oh my Gaga!" he spat. Finally Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance. He quickly turned to look at Kurt, scrambled to his feet, yanked Kurt up, and took off running down the corridor, Kurt flying behind him.

Blaine continued to run until the two of them found themselves at a dead end. Only than did he stop running. Both boys leant over in an attempt to catch their breaths.

"What…the…hell…was…that?" Blaine choked out suddenly. Kurt was heaving with the effort of catching his breath. He shook his head, not having an answer for his boyfriend. Both of them were wondering the same thing. Where had the gunshot come from and how had it made that mess on the wall? As far as the two boys knew, they were the only ones that had been in that location. Hell, they and the rest of New Directions and Mr. Schue were the only people in the entire building. At least, that was what Kurt thought.

Silence passed as they continued to catch their breaths and Kurt rubbed his shoulder. "You almost pulled my arm out if its socket Blaine," he said finally. Blaine gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry love," he said. Kurt smiled weakly.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Blaine?" the other boy looked at him. "Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked. Blaine stared at him wide-eyed, apparently taken aback by the question.

A sigh broke from the other boy's mouth and he ran a hand over his gelled hair before slipping it back into Kurt's and squeezing. "Honestly?" he asked. Kurt just looked at him. "I'm not sure anymore."

It was Kurt's turn to sigh. Blaine had a point. He himself hadn't really been much of a believer but what with the blood running in the sink and the gunshot from nowhere, he wasn't really sure. Though those were just two little things. He couldn't really base an opinion on that right?

Blaine started walking again, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. They were now really lost. The first floor alone was huge. They walked back the way they'd run, turning the first corner they came to, neither really wanting to go back to that intersection, though Kurt was quite sure they wouldn't have been able to find it anyway. But who knew?

Quiet. For once it was kind of a comfortable silence. Every so often Blaine would squeeze Kurt's hand that sent a wave of reassurance flooding through the older boy.

What was going to happen now?

They rounded a corner and came to a stop. There was a wheelchair sitting at the very end of the corridor they had just stepped into. From their spot, it appeared that someone was sitting in it and both of them had the same thought.

"Artie!" they cried at the same time. But the person in the chair didn't move. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other. There was no way the boy hadn't heard them. Something was off.

Keeping his hand wrapped tightly around Blaine's Kurt crept forward, moving them ever closer. He was not going to risk letting go of Blaine's hand. Hell knew, whatever was here, if anything, might try to separate them in that case.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked with a waver in his voice. "Are you sure about this?" Kurt just glanced back at him and tapped a finger of his free hand to his lips. Blaine shut his mouth.

Closer and closer they came until they were right up behind the wheelchair. Kurt tentatively reached out a hand. "Artie?" he asked quietly, as his hand dropped onto the shoulder of the occupant. But in the next split second, he'd withdrawn it quickly and both boys had jumped back. The head of the occupant had flopped backward, revealing a rotting skull, which appeared to have a cockroach crawling out of one of the eye sockets. Kurt's stomach twisted in knots and he turned quickly, emptying its contents on the floor behind him.

Blaine took several deep breaths, attempting to not mimic his boyfriend. Kurt ran a hand over his mouth, dry heaving after retching. Blaine tugged on his hand and started pulling him off in a different direction.

"Who the hell would leave a rotting skeleton in a wheelchair?" Kurt managed to choke out as the two boys walked quickly away from the scene. Blaine shook his head.

"Not a clue. I don't like this place Kurt. I'm starting to wonder if we should have just stayed on the bus anyway," his boyfriend replied. Kurt looked at him, nodding only after a second.

"I hear you. Damn me and my logical mouth," he said, shaking his head. Blaine stopped and brought his other hand up to rest on Kurt's shoulder.

"Hey," he said. "Don't be down on yourself. You didn't know what was going to happen when we got here." Kurt just looked at him. "Really Kurt, it's not your fault, okay?" Kurt sighed, raising his now free hand to clasp the one Blaine had resting on his shoulder. This was nuts. Really nuts.

The two of them just stood there for a moment. Blaine raised his hand and moved it from Kurt's shoulder to his cheek, brushing his thumb across it lightly and causing a small smile to cross the taller boy's face. He smiled back at him. Kurt really was so beautiful, even after having just vomited at the sight of a dead body.

Just than, Kurt's cell phone buzzed in his pocket causing the boy to jump. "Oh my God!" he shouted. Blaine gave him a look. Kurt quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Blaine, our phones! We could use them to contact the others!" he said. Blaine let out a sigh of relief but it only lasted a moment for Kurt's sudden enthusiasm dropped as he stared at the phone.

"Kurt? What is it?" he asked. Kurt looked at him and than held the phone out to him.

_I'm watching you_. The text was from an unknown number. Blaine just stared at it, eyes wide. Who the hell was watching Kurt? Or were they watching both of them? Sure, it wasn't that bad a question but something else wrote fear across Kurt's face.

"Blaine?" he questioned. Blaine looked up from the phone back to Kurt.

"What is it Kurt?" he asked quietly.

"I just remembered," Kurt said, swallowing heavy. Blaine looked at him questioningly. "I turned my phone off before we performed at the competition tonight. I…I forgot to turn it back on," he said, voice very quiet. Blaine just stared at him.

After a moment, his boyfriend was able to get out just one question. "You mean its been off this whole time?" Kurt nodded and both boys stared down at his phone in fear.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes were standing in front of a flight of stairs. "Do you think they went up a floor?" Sam asked. The girl looked at him and lifted an eyebrow before shaking her head.<p>

"No. I'm sure there would be a bathroom on this floor somewhere." Sam nodded. Mercedes was right. What reason did Kurt and Blaine have to go up the stairs? "Well," she suddenly continued. "Kurt and Blaine are probably still somewhere on the first floor. But who knows about Finn and Puck?" she asked. Sam turned his eyes back on the stairs.

After a moment of silence, he waved his free hand at the staircase. "Well, I think Finn might have gone up without thinking. We should check the second floor," he said finally. Mercedes just looked at him for a moment and sighed, giving her head a short nod.

"Yeah, okay white boy. But I'm really worried about boo and his dapper boy," she admitted. Sam nodded, understanding what she was getting at. As much as she cared about Finn and Puck, Kurt was still Mercedes' best friend and he would always be her first priority. But she was probably thinking that if they found Finn first, he'd be good to break Kurt out of whatever danger he had gotten into. Hell, they had no way of even knowing if Kurt and Blaine were still together.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment before slowly starting to traipse up the stairs, hearing creaks as they went. But as they climbed, something very strange happened. The stairs seemed to be…cleaning up, like they were renewing themselves before their eyes.

"What the hell?" Sam asked suddenly. They stopped partway up the flight to the second floor. "Do you hear that?" he asked, turning to look at Mercedes. She nodded.

"What is it?" she asked. Sam shook his head.

"No idea. But it sounds almost as if…" He couldn't finish the thought. Mercedes knew though, what he had been about to say. He had been about to say that it sounded as if they second floor was still in working order. Both of them stayed still on the stair before a new sound met their ears. This one sounded like running.

Both of them held their breaths as feet pounded down toward them and around the corner came…

"Finn!" Sam shouted suddenly, urging Mercedes to go up the stairs but she stood stock still where she was. "Mercedes?" he asked looking back at her. Her eyes were fixed on Finn. Sam quickly turned his eyes back to the boy and it only took him a moment to realize why Mercedes hadn't moved.

Finn's expression was emotionless. His eyes were blank and staring. His hands were dropped to his side. And then, another set of footsteps rounded the corner in the stairs and Puck came to a stop beside the other boy. He too was wearing an emotionless expression and his eyes, like Finn's were blank and staring.

"Hello Sam. We want to invite you," Finn said, seeming to stare straight ahead. His voice was sort of vacant and echo-y. Mercedes looked at Sam. "But only you Sam. They don't want the girl," he went on.

"No, they don't want Mercedes," Puck said, voice in that same odd tone of Finn's. Sam let go of Mercedes' hand and wrapped his arm around her instead. "Come on Sam…" Puck started.

"You know you want to come with us," Finn finished for him. Suddenly, both boys turned their heads and their eyes locked directly on Sam's. Sam froze, tuning out everything around him. Within seconds he could no longer hear Mercedes shouting his name or feel her tugging on his arm.

Fear gripped the girl and she looked at Puck who was now turning his attention back on her, a slight smirk crossing his empty face. "We don't need you. Not yet they said," he said. Mercedes became wide-eyed and the fear she was feeling suddenly grew more intense. Puck lifted a hand and waved it with a swish through the air. The next thing Mercedes knew, she was being lifted off her feet and sent tumbling back down the stairs.

The girl screamed as she hit the floor at the bottom, feeling a dull ache run up through her body. Something was seriously wrong with Puck and Finn. They weren't themselves. But when she managed to raise her head, Sam had finished the climb and joined them. Finn and Puck stared down at her before turning and rounding the corner in the stairs again, Sam following behind them, seemingly oblivious to Mercedes' calls of his name.

And then, she was left alone.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, did you hear that?" Quinn said as she came to a stop. Rachel stared at her wide-eyed before nodding her head. Quinn swallowed.<p>

"That sounded like Mercedes Quinn," Rachel said quietly. Again, Quinn nodded. Both girls knew that something really weird must be going on here. Had Mercedes and Sam met the same thing that Kurt and Blaine had earlier? Or more like, had just Mercedes met what Kurt had met? Surely Blaine would have shrieked too if he had met it with Kurt right? God, that was confusing to think. And it put a terrible thought in their minds. What if Kurt and Blaine had been separated.

Quinn took a breath and continued walking, eyes darting everywhere. Rachel stayed close at her side, wondering what the hell was going on in this place. "Rachel?" Quinn spoke finally, turning her head to look at the girl. The hobbit girl looked back at her. "You don't think something bad has happened to Kurt and Blaine, do you?"

Rachel turned her eyes back to face the end of the corridor, breathing deeply. She wasn't sure how to answer that.

They approached a corner and turned it, eyes finding a sight that gave them a sense of relief. Two familiar boys were standing halfway down the corridor. One had his cell phone in his hand and both seemed to be staring at it wide-eyed.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel cried suddenly. Both boys jumped and looked up. "Oh thank God!" Rachel shouted. She and Quinn sprinted for them, launching themselves into their arms in turn, hugging both boys tightly. "Are you all right? Kurt, we heard you shriek!"

The two boys exchanged a look. "I'm fine Rachel," Kurt said in a shaky voice. Rachel and Quinn looked at each other. Something had to have happened. "Blood…blood came out of the faucet in the bathroom." Quinn looked like she was about to be sick and Rachel paled, an odd look to her usually tan skin.

Quinn took a few deep breaths before shaking her blonde head. "When we heard you shriek, Finn took off on his own and Puck ran after him," she explained. Kurt and Blaine stared at her with wide eyes. "The rest of us than split into pairs to look for all four of you. Rachel and I, we just heard Mercedes scream."

Quiet passed between the four of them for a moment before Blaine finally spoke.

"God Kurt. Whatever's going on here, it's after all of us," he said. Rachel and Quinn just looked at him.

"What are you on about Blaine?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed and ran a hand over his face, nodding for Blaine to go on.

"Kurt and I left the bathroom and tried to find our way back to you guys," he started, squeezing his boyfriend's other hand. Kurt had repocketed his phone finally after staring at it for some time. "We got lost, came across an intersection with a nurse's station." He glanced at Kurt who nodded again. "Than we heard a blast." Quinn and Rachel stared at him in surprise. "It knocked us both backward to the floor and than, when we looked…" he trailed off and Kurt jumped in to pick up the slack.

"There was a bullet hole in the wall behind the desk. It was smoking and smattered with…well," he swallowed. "Blood and what looked like brain matter." It was Rachel's turn to nearly get sick.

Quinn just stared at them in surprise. Blaine picked up again. "So I scrambled to my feet, pulled Kurt up and ran like the wind. At that point, I didn't care where we went, as long as we got away from there."

Both boys took a breath and Kurt continued. "After we'd caught our breath," he said, pausing before deciding to leave out the question about ghosts. "We started walking again. We rounded a corner and saw someone in a wheelchair sitting at the end of the hall. We thought it might have been Artie." Kurt's voice wavered and he shook slightly. Blaine squeezed his hand again and pecked him on the cheek. Kurt looked at him gratefully.

"But it wasn't," Blaine said. "It was a rotting skeleton sitting in a wheelchair. There was cockroach crawling in one of the eye sockets." Both Quinn and Rachel looked severely disgusted. And Blaine went on. "We started away, wanting to get away from it and then…" He trailed off again.

"I got this," Kurt finished, fishing his cell phone out again and handing it to Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn glanced down at the text, eyes growing wide. But than Rachel realized the most disturbing thing.

"Kurt, your phone is off," she said so quietly, it was a whisper. That was really odd coming from someone as loud and talkative as Rachel Berry. Kurt nodded, taking his phone back and slipping it into his pocket again.

"I know Rachel," he said. "We don't know what happened."

Now the four of them were all gripped with fear, complete fear. Rachel grabbed Kurt's free hand and indicated for Quinn to take Blaine's, which the blonde girl did without question. Taking a breath, she nodded her head with a slight jerk. "Well, I think the four of us should stay together from this moment on." No one protested.

All of them breathed deeply and started off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Brittany? Brittany where are you?" Santana shouted, looking around frantically. Great, this was not good. They were supposed to stick together. But one minute, Brittany was there and the next…<p>

The Latina wasn't about to admit that she was really scared shitless. She was standing in what had to once be the cafeteria. There was no sign of her blonde girlfriend anywhere. This was one of those rare moments when Santana cursed the fact that Brittany was easily distracted. Usually, she thought it was cute. But when getting easily distracted caused them to get separated when they were meant to stick together, she didn't think it was so cute anymore.

"Brittany this isn't funny!" The girl stamped her foot and turned on the spot. There was no sign of her girlfriend anywhere. Damn. What the hell was she going to tell Schuester if he found out that she'd lost Brittany? They already had to search for four of their friends to begin with!

A frustrated sigh broke the Latina's mouth. That was when she heard it, a giggle that sounded quite like Brittany.

"Brittany?" she questioned. The giggle rang out again and Santana started heading in the direction of it. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen area. She slowly started walking back into the unauthorized kitchen of the cafeteria. "I swear, if you're playing hide and seek…" she said, trailing off.

She paused, standing in the middle of the kitchen. The giggle sounded again, rather very loud now and Santana turned her head to the right, where it sounded like it was coming from. A door stood slightly ajar.

"Come on Sanny! It's fun!" the giggle said, turning into words. Those definitely sounded like Brittany words. Santana heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that she probably shouldn't be letting her guard down.

Increasing her pace, Santana crossed the kitchen to that door and reached out a hand, pulling it open. The dim light from the kitchen revealed that it was a pantry. She stuck her head in. "Brit, you in here?" she asked. But she couldn't see the whole room and wondered if the girl was hiding out of her sight, in a place that meant she would have to enter.

The giggling came again, sounding very much as though it were coming from inside the room. Santana craned her head, sticking it in further.

Suddenly, she felt the pressure of two hands on her back and the next thing she knew, she was flying forward into the pantry. She crashed to the floor just as she heard something slam the door shut behind her.

"What the hell?" she cried, letting off obscenities in Spanish. She jumped quickly to her feet and charged at the door. She banged on it and pushed at it and pounding it flat but no matter what she did, it wouldn't budge. If she had any hope of getting out of this pantry, she'd have to wait for one of her friends to hopefully wander into the kitchen. The likelihood of that happening was slim to none.

And the last thing that crossed her mind, what had happened to Brittany? All she could do was stare into the dark in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun dun! Oh dear! Santana's locked in a pantry! Yay for Rachel and Quinn finding Kurt and Blaine! Now they have each other. Doesn't mean they'll stay together. *coughs* What the heck happened to Finn and Puck? Do you think it was really Finn and Puck, or was it the ghosts playing a trick on Sam and Mercedes to lure Sam away to wherever the real Finn and Puck have gone? And where oh where is Brittany? Review with your thoughts! Especially since I don't even know the answers to these questions yet! They will answer themselves when I write them! Reviews make me smile, suggestions are always welcome! Happy reading! I may or may not get another story updated tonight. Don't think so though. We'll see.**


End file.
